1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of display apparatus of the type wherein a magnetic field is created and an object having a magnet within it is supported by the field in opposition to gravity to create the illusion of floating or flying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herein invention is an improvement in that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,566 wherein the herein inventor is the patentee. The patents cited against U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,566 reflect further prior art. The display device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,566 is fully operative and is commercially successful. It utilizes bar magnets 20 and 24 which are magnetized along their length so that one end is a North pole and the other end is a South pole. This patent does not embody the specific improvements as described in detail hereinafter.